


Echo

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar remembers fondly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

After all this time, even after Rosethorn and Lark and Niko had so long ago been laid to rest in an eternal manner, even now- Briar still thought of roses. But when he thought of a rose, it wasn’t the scent or colour that seemed to attract him most- not in the least. What attracted him most was the thorns. He’d find himself puttering around Daja’s house, ignoring the chatter of Tris and Sandry behind him as he poked about the rose bushes. He would pause for a moment, press a finger against a thorn, and watch the pinprick of blood well up.

Sometimes, he had to remind himself that it was all just an echo of the past.

Rosethorn and Niko and Lark were perhaps some of the best things to happen to him. He wouldn’t forget them, he thought to himself as he straightened, surveying Tris and Sandry. He could feel Daja walking home from the forge as his stomach growled. Dinner soon, he thought contently as he wiped his finger off on a leaf.

It was best to leave the blood outside for now.


End file.
